Under the Mountain
by TheFuriousNightFury
Summary: What if Hiccup fell down instead of Frisk? TW: Blood and death.
1. Fallen down

**I had an idea for this, and I hope it goes as well as I'm picturing it.**

 **For convenience's sake, everyone except those who can't talk speak the same language. Sorry if it bugs some people.**

* * *

Hiccup glared down at the clouds. They were so thick, he couldn't see below him.

"C'mon, bud. Let's go lower."

Toothless let out an uneasy growl and swooped lower.

Hiccup stared at the unfamiliar landscape. Where were they? It wasn't a small island. Probably much larger. A continent. Where had that storm taken them?

Toothless suddenly dipped left. Hiccup took one look at the fin and realized why. They were falling. He stared around in a panic as the ground came up, and fast.

"Toothless!"

Hiccup tried to pull Toothless upwards, and the landing was rough. Hiccup was thrown from the saddle, and everything went dark.

* * *

"T...Toothless?"

Hiccup forced himself to his feet and stared around. Except for a throbbing headache and a couple scratches, he wasn't too badly hurt. He began to quickly realize someone was missing. No Night Fury in sight. He looked wildly around. Where could he have gone? Did someone grab him? Did he wander off? Hiccup saw Toothless's footprints headed in a direction. He followed them with his eyes. His eyes rested on a mountain peaking above the trees.

"Where are you going, bud?"

Picking up Inferno, which had been dislodged in the crash, he began to follow his dragon.

* * *

Hiccup finally made it to the base of the mountain. Toothless's tracks were nowhere to be seen, but they hadn't changed course once. He stared up at the huge rock.

"Oh.. boy."

He began the long trek up, working his way up the rocks and grumbling under his breath about Toothless deciding to abandon him. That fact worried him. He finally made it to the top. Staring around, he managed to see nothing but forest.

"Great."

He looked behind him and saw what looked like a cave. He walked forward, and suddenly, he felt his peg leg get caught on something. Before he knew it, he was falling into a huge hole. He couldn't see the bottom. And after what seemed like forever, once again, he hit something, probably the ground, hard. Everything went black again.

* * *

Hiccup's eyes fluttered open, and he looked around. He was lying in a bed of yellow flowers. Something about it comforted him, and since his entire body was too sore to move anyway, he relaxed himself for a long time in them. 'Toothless.' He began to struggle to his feet at that. Managing to stand, he began to pick his way through the only tunnel out. 'Or at least, I hope it leads out.' If not, he was trapped down here. There was no way he could climb back up through that hole he had _fallen down._

He looked up at an archway he hadn't noticed until he was practically under it. 'An arch? Down here!?' Pushing it down, he noticed a symbol on the top. A winged circle over three triangles. 'What the..?' Deciding to ignore it, he pressed forward. Hiccup saw a small hill, and on the other side of the room, another identical archway.

He continued, almost walking past a single flower sticking out of the mound. He looked at it, raising an eyebrow. It was much larger than the others. He moved up to it, and much to his surprise, it MOVED to look at him. Yes LOOK, it had a face. Hiccup let out a surprised yelp and fell backwards, backing up. The flower stared at him with a big grin.

"Howdy!"

"AHHH!" Hiccup backed up more. "Keep away!"

The flower looked hurt. "Hey, pal, it's okay! I'm _your best friend!_ "

Hiccup stared, shocked.

"Golly, you're new down here, arent'cha? Well, your old pal Flowey will help you out. This is the underground. Down here, we get stronger using LV! I'm sure you have a weak soul. All you need is a little of that LV!"

Hiccup got himself into a kneeling position. "Let me get this straight. You're a talking flower, and this is an underground area. Okay. How do I get out of here, and did you see a big black dragon?"

Flowey stared at him for a long moment. "Okay.. pal. I don't know about any black dragon, but why don't you look for him after I help ya out? You won't last very long down here without LV."

"...Lv?"

The flower sighed as if it was talking to a child. "Love, du.. silly!" It grinned some more.

Hiccup stood up. "No thanks. I'll be fine."

Flowey's voice became lower. "Oh, but I insist."

Hiccup was surprised to see a bunch of little white.. things appear out of nowhere. They twirled, and looked harmless enough.

Flowey stared at Hiccup. "Have some friendliness pellets, pal."

The white pellets flew forward on cue, all headed for Hiccup. He found himself dodging them.

"Hey!" Flowey looked upset. "You're supposed to run into the pellets!"

Hiccup began to back away, not sure he could trust this thing. Before he could blink, he was surrounded by "friendliness pellets". He gasped as they closed in from all sides. Flowey apparently found it amusing, because he was laughing, and had a twisted, creepy smile.

"You idiot."

Hiccup ducked through the biggest gap he saw, wincing as some grazed him. He was only half shocked to see they hurt him, even drawing blood. He turned and ran through the other arch, inwardly bidding his "best friend" goodbye.

He hoped he never had to see that terrible thing again.

* * *

 **Yup. A crossover. If you didn't bother to read ths story description.**

 **Did you notice the italicized words? Two of the tracks from UT. Quite a few will be in here.**


	2. Toriel

**No reviews yet...**

* * *

Hiccup reached a set of purple steps leading up to another archway. What was odd about these steps was the large white sheep in a robe, with that symbol he had seen on the archways. It was sitting there, looking down at a flower it had picked. 'Don't want to get that thing's attention...' He made his way as quietly as he could past it. But it's hard to be quiet with a metal leg. The sheep looked up at him suddenly, staring at him through nice looking eyes.

"Well, hello there." She smiled at him, fangs visible on her mouth.

Hiccup let out a soft gasp and backed up.

"It's alright. You need not be afraid. My name is Toriel. I am the caretaker of the _Ruins._ I will not harm you."

Hiccup put a hand on one of the scratches he had. "Should I believe that? That flower was pretty nasty."

Toriel's eyes narrowed. "That horrible little beast? Did he do that to you?" She stood up, walking over to him. She wasn't much taller than him. "Here, let me help."

Hiccup let out a small yelp. Toriel gently put a hand on his scratches and healed them. Hiccup stared in amazement as they healed perfectly.

"There you go. Now, would you like to come with me? I can help you, and give you a place to stay."

Hiccup nodded. He wanted to rest somewhere. "Er, did you happen to see a large black dragon with green eyes?"

Toriel looked thoughtful. "I don't think so, I would have remembered that. I don't get many visitors."

Hiccup grunted in frustration.

"What is your name, human?"

"Er.. Hiccup." He rubbed a hand through his hair.

"Hiccup, hmm? Interesting name. I must say, you certainly are different than the other humans that have _fallen down._ "

Hiccup started. "There have been other humans?"

"Yes, seven of them."

Hiccup gasped softly. "I feel sorry for them. Where are they? At your place?"

Toriel looked somber. "They no longer live."

Hiccup winced. "W ..what happened to them?"

Toriel shook her head. "We can talk about that later. Now, come with me."

They moved up the stairs and went into the Ruins.

* * *

"Now, fighting is not necessary down here."

Toriel was pointing to a dummy made of rags and sticks.

"Well, you don't have to tell me twice. I don't like fighting if I don't have to. I can defend myself, though."

Toriel nodded. "I want you to practice talking to the dummy. When a monster attacks you down here, I will come and resolve the problem, and in the meanwhile, I want you to talk to any monster you encounter."

Hiccup turned to the dummy. It looked about ready to fall over.

"Er.. hey, dummy! How are you doing?"

Toriel giggled softly. "Good!"

Hiccup smiled. Maybe he would get out of this much easier that he thought.

* * *

After many puzzles, and a walk through a very long room alone that might have created _unnecessary tension,_ except didn't bother Hiccup all that much, Toriel handed Hiccup something called a phone.

"What in the name of Odin is this?"

"Er, a phone, my child. You can use it to call me. Have you never seen a phone before?"

Hiccup shook his head.

Toriel smiled patiently. "Here, let me show you."

* * *

Hiccup was sitting cross-legged next to a pillar, bored out of his skull. Toriel had left him, and hadn't returned. He still couldn't quite get the phone to work, so he couldn't 'call' her. He had no way to tell how long it had been. It was driving him crazy. Finally, he decided to leave to find her.

He stood up and moved onward through the doorway. He saw a room to the left and went inside. There was a bowl with brightly colored balls in it. He picked one up and sniffed it. It smelled sweet, like honey and berries. He put it in his pocket for later.

Continuing in the only direction he could, he made it about ten steps when he saw what looked like a big frog. It turned and stared at him. 'Must be a monster?'

"Er. hello?"

The frog approached, staring at him oddly.

Remembering what Toriel had told him, Hiccup began to scramble for a compliment. "Er, you look really nice today!"

The frog didn't seem to understand what he said, but it blushed anyway. It hopped away, seeming happy.

Hiccup continued on, bewildered.

"Things work really differently here."

* * *

Hiccup nearly jumped straight out of his armor when he heard a ringing.

He grabbed the strange 'phone' and saw that it was lit up like a dragon's fire. He tapped at it and the ringing stopped. He heard a voice coming out of the phone. It was Toriel's voice. He put it closer to his ear so he could hear.

"Hello? Hiccup? Are you there?"

"Yeah! How does this even work? Where are you right now?"

"Er.. my child, I just had a question. Do you prefer butterscotch or cinnamon?"

Hiccup felt confusion. "What is butterscotch? I know what cinnamon is.."

Toriel laughed. "Oh, you'll love it! Trust me!"

"Oh.. okay. Um, when will you be back?"

There was a click before he had even started talking. But he had no way of knowing that the phone was no longer working, so he continued to wait for an answer, even saying hello into it more times then was necessary. He finally gave up and got moving again.

* * *

Toriel wasn't done talking to him, though.

"Do you have any allergies?"

"Er.. no?"

"Okay, good."

'click.'

* * *

Hiccup had never believed in ghosts, really. But when he saw one lying in a bed of leaves, he suddenly wondered what other kinds of monsters inhabited this underground. He walked up to the ghost, but couldn't get past it.

"Er, excuse me, can I just.."

"ZZZZ"

"Pardon me, may I just get by here?"

"ZZZZ"

"I know you're not asleep."

The ghost opened an eye and stared at him. "Um.."

"Mr. ghost, may I go by?"

The ghost began to cry. Hiccup was surprised. "You okay?"

"Not really feeling up to it right now, sorry."

Hiccup sighed softly. Remembering once again what Toriel told him, he decided to use that tactic, despite the fact he had talked to nearly twenty monsters, and had gotten beaten up quite badly. His patience, and his energy were wearing thin.

"Er, you look nice, Mr. ghost."

The ghost smiled a little. "You mean it?"

"Yeah! You really are a handsome ghost! Nicest ghost I've ever seen!"

"My name's Nabstablook."

Hiccup smiled. "Cool name! My name is Hiccup!"

Nabstablook smiled a little more. "Can I show you something?"

"Sure you can!"

A fancy looking hat appeared on Nabstablook's head. "I call it Dapper Blook. Do you like it...?"

"I love it!" Hiccup smiled encouragingly at Blook.

Nabstablook blushed. "I come to the Ruins because there's nobody around, but today I met someone nice. Oh.. i'm rambling again... I'll get out of your way."

With that, Dapper Blook disappeared and the _ghost fight_ ended.

* * *

Hiccup was just about ready to collapse from exhaustion when he reached what looked like a house in the Ruins.

He walked toward it, grateful for the sight. He walked inside and saw Toriel. She looked happy.

"Hello, Hiccup. Welcome to your new home!"

He managed a weak smile and collapsed.

* * *

Hiccup awoke hours later in a dimly lit room. He was lying in a bed much more comfortable than he was used to. It made him ache for home all the more.

He got out from under the covers, realizing his armor had been taken off and placed aside.

"Wow. If she can take off my armor.. she must be good at figuring out latches." He felt amusement as his eyes swept the room. There was light peeking from under a door, and a plate with something edible looking on it.

"Pie?" He bent down and sniffed it. It smelled sweet, and there was a hint of cinnamon.

After he had gotten his armor back on, he picked up the 'butterscotch' cinnamon pie, and started to leave the room, although it took him a moment to figure out the door. Making his way past the staircase he had caught a glimpse of on his trip to the floor, he walked into a large living room with a fireplace, Toriel sitting in a chair reading, a table with chairs at it, and a bookcase. He smiled, walking up to Toriel.

"You like reading?" Hiccup looked at the book trying to read it, but it wasn't in runes like he was used to.

"Yes. This is a book about snails. Want to hear a fact about them?"

Hiccup shrugged, taking a bite of pie. "Sure."

"Snails make terrible shoelaces!"

Hiccup snorted. "Well, I bet they do! I bet they're terrible hats, too!"

Toriel laughed loudly, sounding thoroughly amused.

"You have a good sense of humor, my child."

Hiccup laughed softly. "I like to think I do. I can make my mother laugh a lot. And even Astrid finds me amusing sometimes." He felt an ache in his heart. "I can't wait to get back."

He saw Toriel wince.

"Er.. Toriel?"

"Just a moment. There's something I need to do, child." With that, she put down her book and left the room.

Hiccup waited a few moments, unease creeping into his mind. He finished the pie and followed her. He went down the staircase and through a hallway. Toriel was standing at the end.

"This is the end of the Ruins. A one way door to the outside. I'm going to destroy it so no one can leave ever again. Please go back upstairs."

Hiccup froze with shock.

"Why? You.. you can't do that! I want to go home! I want to find my friend! Toriel, please!"

Toriel stared at him. "If you leave, You will die. _Asgore_ will kill you and take your soul like he did the other humans. I have seen it over and over." She was crying, _determination_ in her eyes. "Please go back upstairs now."

Hiccup shook his head, taking a step forward. "No. I don't belong here."

Toriel frowned. "Then prove to me you are strong enough." She stared at him emptily, seeming to stare though him. He stared at her in disbelief.

"You don't have to do this! I have to get home! Please!"

Toriel let off a blast of fire from her hands, shocking Hiccup. He dodged them, moving to the side, and dodging every blast she fired. She had a face of stone, set with a look of _heartache._

Hiccup took out his knife. Toriel let off more fire. He threw his knife onto the floor. It stuck out at an angle. Toriel stared down at it.

"Stop it. What are you proving this way?"

"You told me we don't have to fight."

Toriel's eyes began to fill with tears. "Hiccup. Please..."

Hiccup shook his head firmly. "No. No fighting."

Toriel winced again. "Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single human. But I understand. You would not be happy here. You must go home.."

Hiccup nodded. "I'm sorry. It's been great. I'll never forget you. But I have a home. A village. A tribe that I need to return to. I'm a chief."

Toriel nodded, sorrow clear in her gaze. "Goodbye, Hiccup. And please, once you leave, do not come back."

Toriel walked up to him, and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He hugged her back, tears in his own eyes. "Bye, Toriel."

She stared at him for a long moment, then pulled away. She walked down the hall and didn't return.

* * *

Hiccup walked down the hallway slowly, thinking about Toriel with every step. The sweet woman had been so nice. He made it into a small, very familiar room.

In it was Flowey.

Hiccup scowled, backing away from the flower.

"Well, well, what do we have here? The little Viking scared of me? Ha. Hilarious. You know, I've been watching you. You managed to play by your own rules this time. You spared the life of a single person. Heh. You idiot. Down here, it's kill or be killed. What will happen if you meet a relentless killer? You'll die. You'll die and you'll die and you'll die."

Hiccup found the repetition odd. "Yeah, I can only die once."

Flowey tilted his head to the side. "Sad for you. But in this world, the person with the most power can reset, idiot. That means you. I used to be able to do it, but now I CAN'T. You can retry over and over and over, but will you want to? If you die enough times, will you give up and leave this story? This modified recreation of what happened once? I know who's watching us right now. But the question is, will you let me control this world once again?"

Hiccup stared, wide eyed. "I.. can come back? I can... un-die? What do you mean, recreation?"

Flowey only laughed. "I am the prince of this world's future. But don't worry, my little monarch. My plan isn't regicide. This is SO much more interesting."

Flowey's face twisted in a way Hiccup hadn't seen before, a huge creepy grin crossing the Flower's face. It let out a maniacal laugh. Hiccup felt his insides twist. He was really beginning to hate this flower.

Flowey disappeared into the ground.

On that cheery note, Hiccup made his way out the opposite arch, wondering what was in store for him.

"Oh.. boy."

* * *

 **Next up, Sans and Papy.**

 **AND NO FOR THOR'S SAKE I'M NOT GOING TO HAVE THEM DATE! That's just WRONG!**

 **Sans** is **going to be interesting. Just wait.**


	3. Skelebros

**Thank you for the positiveness and puns! :D**

* * *

Hiccup walked outside, and was immediately greeted by a cold, harsh wind. He shivered, crossing his arms across his chest and looking around. There was a bush, and a bunch of snow and trees. Oddly, it was almost as cold as Berk could get.

"Okay, I've had just about as much as I can take of this place." He grumbled, beginning to walk forward. "Talking nasty flowers, crazy veggies, ghosts, frogs, horned things, giant bugs, slime creatures... and for some reason, it can snow underground. Not to mention 'phones' and talking rocks."

He stepped over a huge branch and continued onward.

He heard a deafening snap.

Turning around, he saw the huge branch had been snapped in at least three places, as if a dragon had bit it.

"Toothless?"

He stared at it for a long moment, then continued. He heard footsteps for a moment, other than his. He turned around again, to see nothing.

"If that's you, bud, or that freaky flower, this isn't funny."

He backed up slowly, then turned around and continued faster. He came to a small bridge, poorly barred over. The footsteps continued, right behind him. He froze.

"Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal?"

The deep voice startled Hiccup.

"Turn around and shake my hand."

Hiccup slowly turned around, seeing a figure wearing a strange blue garment with a hood, the hood pulled over it's head. A bony hand reached out, Hiccup backed away a little with a yelp.

"Well? C'mon. Haven't got all day."

Hiccup reached out and grabbed the hand.

'pffffffffffftthhhbbbbbb.'

Hiccup's eyebrows shot into his hair.

The figure broke out laughing. The hood fell off, revealing a grinning skeleton face. "Ah, the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. Always a gasser. Am I right?"

Hiccup stared in amazement, then calmed down. A talking sheep? Why not a skeleton? "Who are you?"

"The name's _Sans,_ pal. Nice to meet you. Yeah, I'm supposed to be watching for humans right now, but I don't really care." He chuckled. "Now, my brother? He's a human hunting fanatic."

Hiccup gulped. "Oh boy."

Sans pointed behind Hiccup. "Go on, my bro made the bars way to wide to stop anyone."

Hiccup walked forward, having to duck under the bar, but he made it through. Sans walked through without having to duck, due to his stature. Hiccup walked forward in amazement.

"Er, here comes my brother. You want to hide?"

Hiccup turned to Sans. "Is he dangerous?"

"Meh, not really."

A larger skeleton in body armor appeared, staring at the two of them through scowling eyes. Well, staring at Sans.

 **"Brother, what are you doing?"**

"Just standing here."

 **"How long has it been since you recalibrated your puzzles?"** The taller skeleton looked furious.

Sans just shrugged. "Meh, Papyrus. Don't worry, I've gotten a ton of work done today. A skele-ton." Sans shrugged, winking at his brother.

Papyrus let out a frustrated noise. **"Sans!"** He stopped. He stared at Hiccup. **"Who's this? And why is he wearing such fabulous armor?"**

Hiccup smiled nervously. "Hello. My name's Hiccup."

"I **haven't seen you before! Are you new here?"**

Hiccup nodded. "You could say that.."

Papyrus walked forward and offered a gloved hand. **"Welcome to the neighborhood! I'm the great Papyrus, and you've met my brother, Sans. Where did you move from, Waterfall? Or Hotland? Oh, are you a member of the royal guard? Where did you get such amazing armor?"**

Hiccup shook Papyrus's hand and tried to think up believable answers. "Er.. I'm from somewhere else. And no, I'm not a member of the royal guard. As for my armor? I made it."

Papyrus seemed enamored with Hiccup's flight suit. **"Wowie! Can you teach me how to make that?"**

"Sure, if you want."

Sans cleared his throat. Hiccup wondered how it was possible, seeing he didn't have one. "Well, why don't we head to Snowdin?"

Hiccup grinned, happy he could avoid a fight for now. "Well, I am just passing through, but I can stay a while and teach Papyrus how I made my armor."

Sans grinned. "C'mon, fellas. I know a shortcut to _Snowdin._ "

* * *

Hiccup sat on the couch in the skeleton brothers' house. Papyrus had taken quite a liking to Hiccup, but Sans had told him Papyrus probably hadn't figured out he was human yet. Hiccup had been fed something called 'spaghetti', and he had enjoyed it. He had yet to ask Sans what a 'whoopie cushion' was. He was intrigued by their 'pet rock', and had asked both of them about Toothless. Papyrus said he had seen a large black saddled thing with a half red tail go past Snowdin into Waterfall. That was enough for Hiccup. As soon as he had stayed long enough to satisfy Papyrus's armor needs, he would leave. Sans sat down on the couch next to him.

"So, pal. How'd you lose that leg of yours?" He put a faded yellow thin thing in his mouth and started to eat it. Hiccup had yet to solve the mystery of how these guys ate, and it hurt his brain to think about it too much.

"Yeah, that's a long story. What's that?"

"A popato chisp. And I got plenty of time, pal."

"Can I try one?"

Sans held out the strange container the 'popato chisps' were in. "Help yourself."

Hiccup grabbed one and ate it. It was salty, but the other taste was something he had never had before. But he hadn't had something to eat he didn't like down here yet. A positive, he supposed. "Interesting." He paused. "My leg.. Yeah, back where I come from, there are dragons everywhere. We used to be at war with them, but they were being forced by a queen dragon to take food from us. Me and Toothless took her down together, and I lost this in the process." He lifted his left leg.

Sans seemed intrigued. He reached out a hand and poked Hiccup's stump.

"Hey, that tickles!"

Sans laughed and left Hiccup's leg alone. "Anyone ever told you you don't have a leg to stand on?"

Hiccup snorted at the joke. "A leg joke, really?"

"Well, hey pal, maybe you're not the only one who's on his last leg." Sans was laughing louder and looked thoroughly amused.

"Humpf." Hiccup snorted in fake grumpiness.

"Hey, I'm going out on a limb here! My puns are very prosthetic!"

Hiccup shoved Sans off the counch, and Sans rolled over on the floor, laughing so hard he was crying. Hiccup burst out laughing as well, unable to control himself.

"You make the worst puns I have ever heard!"

"That's the idea!"

The two continued laughing.

* * *

Hiccup made his way past Snowdin, and was about to head for waterfall. He saw Papyrus standing there.

 **"Hiccup. I know you're a human."**

Hiccup nodded and walked forward until they were about three feet apart. "Papyrus, you're a great guy. I've loved eating your spaghetti, and I love your brother's puns. It's been a lot of fun."

Papyrus stared at Hiccup for a moment. **"I have had a great time with you, Hiccup. I enjoyed learning about Dragons and where you come from. But, I cannot let you pass. I have had a dream of being in the royal guard for a long time now, and I cannot pass up the chance to become part of it. Undyne wants humans, so I will give you to her, and she will take you to the capital."**

Hiccup looked Papyrus in the eye. "Papyrus, you don't have to do that. Sans tells me you want to be part of the guard because you want friends. Because you want to be popular. But Papyrus, I'm your friend. You don't need to be famous to have friends. I know that more than anyone. Toothless and me are best friends, and he didn't care that I was a nobody. He accepted me for who I am. And I'm sure people will do that for you too, if you show them who you are. You are a wonderful person."

Papyrus stared at him in amazement. **"Hiccup..."**

Hiccup put a hand on the skeleton's shoulder. "I believe it. You can have friends. Just be yourself."

Papyrus smiled a big smile. "Thank you, Hiccup. I will. Good luck out there. Oh, and as for King Asgore? He's a big sweetie. Everybody loves him. I'm sure he'll take you to the barrier himself if you ask him."

Hiccup grinned. This would be easy. Hopefully.

* * *

 **Hope you all like the way I handled the Skelebros and Hiccup.**

 **And Papyrus's speech is in bold because it's hard to handle all caps. It hurts my eyes.**


	4. Of Spears and Justice

**Ooooooh more reviews!**

 **:D**

* * *

Hiccup walked into _Waterfall_ and saw a small monster in a sleeveless shirt staring down the side of a gulch of some kind. He glanced down and felt his heart drop into his boot. It was bottomless.

"Don't want to fall down that."

The Monster Kid seemed to notice him for the first time, turning to him. "Hey! You look really cool! Are you here to see Undyne too?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I just want to get.."

"Yeah, I snuck out. Don't tell my parents I'm here."

"Um.. okay." Hiccup shrugged and continued on his way. He saw Sans sitting at a sentry station. "Uh, don't you live at Snowdin?"

"Yeah, I get around, pal."

Hiccup shrugged and waved bye to Sans, continuing through a small passageway. There was some tall grass, which he made his way through, but suddenly heard metal clanging and froze. He ducked down quickly. 'Undyne.'

He heard some movement, then Papyrus's voice. He glanced up, whatever was there wasn't looking at him. He ran for it.

* * *

Hiccup had made it quite a ways, and was looking out at a large bridge. He began to walk across, only freezing when he heard metal clanging again. He turned around and saw a large ominous figure in armor. A spear flew out of the darkness and landed inches in front of him. Running for it, he dashed down the bridge, dodging huge blue spears at every turn. Some came up through the ground, which seemed impossible. But what wasn't possible down here? Nothing, it seemed.

One flew out from the shadows and hit his foot, the one good one he still had, and he yelled in pain. He ripped the spear out and kept going as best he could. he was limping heavily, and by the time he made it to a dead end, he could hardly stand. He turned around and saw the figure. It was holding a spear and slowly making it's way forward.

"No.. please..." Hiccup was pressed against the wall, trying to keep the weight off his bad foot now.

Monster kid came out of the bushes and looked at the two of them. "Undyne! Oh, awesome!"

Undyne grabbed Monster Kid by the ear and began to haul him away, much like Stoick had done to Hiccup in the past. Hiccup took the chance to find a way out.

* * *

Hiccup limped onto yet another bridge. He had wrapped up his foot with some of his shirt. He had also gotten quite hungry, and had eaten the bright ball he had gotten in the Ruins. It had tasted quite sweet. His foot had gone numb after that, so he had to watch where he was going. He stopped suddenly, staring out at where the bridge he had been on ended.

"Great. Can things get any worse?" Turning around, he saw Undyne. "Oh yeah, I just had to ask, huh? Great! kill me now!"

Spears came down on the wood in front of him. He heard a crack, but nothing else happened.

"You missed." Hiccup said dryly. The wood he was standing on shifted. "Okay, perhaps I've spoken too soon. Again."

He caught a glimpse of the wood cracking before he fell into darkness.

* * *

"Oh dear, you've fallen down, haven't you? What's your name?"

"..Chara? That's a nice name. My name is.."

* * *

Hiccup came to, partially soaked. His head was throbbing a little. He looked around, realizing he was lying on some moss. He got up, expecting pain to shoot through his leg, but none came. Sitting down and muttering in surprise, he untied the bandages on his leg and pulled off his boot. His leg was completely healed.

"What the? It was probably broken when that spear hit it!"

He rubbed his leg. No soreness whatsoever. He thought back to the bright ball he had eaten. And the pie and spaghetti. Every time he had eaten something down here, he had felt better afterwards, bruises he had gotten disappeared, energy renewed.

"Monster food heals!"

The realization hit him rather hard. And now he had no food on him. Face-palming himself for not realizing it earlier, he stood up, and began to move through the swampy wet area ahead of him.

He had also forgotten to put his boot back on.

Sploosh.

"Aww! Gimme a break! Just once!" He thought for a moment. "But not literally!"

* * *

Hiccup continued through the terribly wet area, passing strange objects he didn't recognize. Not that he was curious anymore. He was to miserable to care. His foot was soaking wet, he was wet from the mist coming off the many waterfalls in the area, they apparently didn't call it Waterfall for nothing. He missed Toothless, and was hungry. He wanted to get home. To Berk. But it seemed this underground place had it in for him. He tripped on something since he hadn't been paying attention and fell face-first into the water. Getting back up, he continued to trudge through the mud.

"Can't get any wetter than I already am, and now this place is going to take that as a challenge and try to get me wetter, and why is it even so blasted wet here anyway? Undyne will show up any moment and finish me off..."

Hiccup heard a noise and looked up. He saw a dummy like the one in the ruins. It had a huge scowl on it's face.

"Think you can just run away?"

"Um... would be nice."

The dummy growled at his sarcasm. "Well, you are going to get no further, human. I'm surprised you got this far."

"Yeah, you and me both, buddy."

"You're making me angry." The dummy was staring at him, furious.

"Yeah, well, you're not exactly doing anything for me, either." Hiccup crossed his arms in frustration. He had had enough of this place now. He was ready to lay down the sarcasm.

The dummy snarled at him, and miniature dummies appeared around it. "Now you're gonna pay, buddy."

Hiccup groaned. "Do we have to do this? I've had enough of the underground now. I want to go home."

The mini dummies flew at him, and Hiccup dodged them. He managed to keep dodging them, despite all his misery, and wanting to give up. As if some outside force was driving him.

"Gah!" The dummy yelled. "You're all useless! Worthless!"

Hiccup realized he was yelling at his attacks.

"Get out! You're fired! All of you! I'll use these robot dummies instead!"

Hiccup sighed as he continued to dodge.

"Just die already!" The dummy roared in frustration.

Hiccup couldn't help but smirk. He was getting good at dodging.

"Alright, you're fired too! Get out! I don't need friends! I've got knives!"

'Oh no.' Hiccup thought.

One knife flew right past him and landed with a plop in the water.

"Impressive."

The dummy seemed embarrassed. "I'm... all out of knives."

"Oh. Terrible shame. Can this be over now? And may I say you really need help? You have anger management issues." Hiccup smirked at the dummy.

"Oh, shut up!" The dummy scowled grumpily at Hiccup. "I'm so mad! Ahh! I HATE SARCASM!"

The dummy was practically falling apart. Hiccup decided to leave it to it's anger and move on.

"Eureka. Eureka!" The dummy was smiling. "Oh my gosh. I'm corporeal! Yes! Oh thank you, human! That moment of unbridled emotion. I became one with my body. every ghost's dream!"

Hiccup smiled in spite of all that had happened to him so far. "Congratulations."

The dummy floated over to him. "If there's anything I can do for you, anything at all, just ask!"

Hiccup thought this was certainly a nice change of pace from everything else he had been through in the last twenty hours. "Okay, just a question. Have you seen a big black dragon with a saddle, green eyes, and a red tail fin?"

The dummy nodded. "Yeah, a big black thing went through here a week ago. I ignored it because it looked too tough for me. I think it wad headed towards Hotland."

Hiccup felt like hugging the dummy. "Thank you!"

The dummy nodded and began to float away. "You're welcome! Oh, and take these!"

The dummy handed... gave Hiccup three identical things. "I found these in here, but I don't need them. You eat them."

Hiccup smiled and waved the dummy goodbye.

* * *

Hiccup saw two mirrored houses side by side, looking as though they were drooping. One was white, the other reddish. Hiccup walked up to the white one and knocked. There was a half-hearted familiar sounding 'come in'. Hiccup opened the door and saw Napstablook. The ghost smiled at Hiccup.

"Hi. I remember you. You're that nice guy from the ruins."

Hiccup walked forward and closed the door behind him, making his way to the ghost.

"Hello to you to! Is this your place?"

"Yes, a _pathetic house,_ isn't it. It's small, but to me, it's home."

Hiccup looked around. "I think it really is nice. Very clean."

"Ghosts don't need much." Napstablook grinned at Hiccup. "So, how are you doing? It's been a while since I saw you."

"Oh.. where to start? Toriel and the skeleton brothers, a crazy person in armor trying to kill me, a dummy with anger issues, and I'm still trying to find my way out of here."He sighed and sat down on the floor.

Napstablook floated lower. "Sounds terrible. I'm glad you made it."

"Me too, Blook."

"My friends call me Blooky."

* * *

Hiccup found a small opening in the rock and walked in. A monster that resembled a tortoise in glasses greeted him.

"Hello there, fella. The name's Gerson."

"Nice to meet you."

"You're a human, aint ya?" Gerson eyed Hiccup. "A weird one at that. What's with the armor?"

Hiccup snorted. "I made it. Where I come from, we need protection against certain things. I happen to be really thankful it's still in one piece after all I've been through."

Gerson nodded. "Kay then, feller."

With that, Hiccup made his way onward.

* * *

Hiccup walked though a doorway and saw the weirdest sight he had ever seen in his life, by far. This put the rest of the underground to shame. At least ten identical black haired cats with striped shirts stood around doing nothing in particular.

"Uh..."

Hiccup walked inward, and immediately, four of the creatures surrounded him. One spoke up.

"Hoi! I'm Temmie! And don't forget my friend, Temmie!"

The next two repeated the same thing.

The third one seemed to have a grasp of how to speak. "Hello, I'm Bob."

Hiccup waved nervously at the Temmies and Bob, and began to pick his way past them. He saw the rest of the Temmies, one was staring at an egg, and one was standing next to a dancing mushroom. Another was peeking through a hole in the wall, next to a giant statue of a Temmie. he peeked inside a shop, and decided he had had enough of this place. He turned around and left the Temmies to their business.

* * *

"I just wasn't ready for the responsibility."

Hiccup peered down at a flower that was repeating the same thing over and over.

"Huh. Strange."

The flower then repeated that.

"Uh..."

And that. Ignoring the repeat flower, he peered under the bench. Something that resembled a pie was sitting there. Deciding that he didn't really care about it, he moved on.

He was pretty lost, he had taken a wrong turn, he was sure of it.

"Maybe I should go back to that small yellow bird."

The flower then repeated that.

"Oh, shush it."

* * *

Hiccup finally found the way forward. He stared up at a huge mountain area. On top of a tall rock was the armored figure. Undyne. He tensed and walked forward.

"Human, I've been watching you." Undyne spoke for the first time.

"And not to mention trying to kill me." Hiccup retorted. "What did I ever do to you?"

"We need another human soul to break the barrier and make monsters go free. We have six, we need seven. You are the seventh, and as long as you breath, we cannot leave. You're standing in the way of everyone's _hopes and dreams_!"

Hiccup shook his head. "Well, I'm sorry and all, I really am, but I have somewhere I have to be. I have my own home to go to. I have a responsibility to get home."

Undyne threw a spear at him, and he flinched as it landed in front of him.

"Use that to defend yourself."

Hiccup picked up the spear, surprised by Undyne giving him something to defend himself with. The battle started. Spears came from all sides, and Hiccup span around dodging them or deflecting them with his own.

'One hit and it's over.'

He tried not to think about that, quickly popping half of one of the bars the dummy had given him into his mouth. He knew now that food down here meant medicine, and he was going to use that knowledge. As he ate it, he felt a rush of energy move through his body. He fleetingly wondered for a moment if the food down here could heal lost limbs.

The distraction cost him.

One of the spears grazed his side, cutting through his scale vest and shirt. He felt pain shoot through his right side. He glanced down and saw that it was bleeding.

"Oh no."

He saw another spear headed for him and raised his own to block it. This one was a different color, so what? Green made no difference. It went around him and hit him in the back. He felt it graze his spine. Everything began to go dark.

"Spoke... too... soon... again..."

He floated in a dark void, barely remembering anything.

"Is this what it's like to die? Am I headed to Valhalla? No.. I guess not. There isn't anyone to send me off. This must be Helheim."

He floated for who knows how long before more thoughts entered his head.

"I'm sorry, everyone, I failed... Toothless, Astrid, Mom, Dad, everyone. All of Berk. I failed again."

He began to cry.

"No.."

He remembered what Flowey had told him.

'The person with the most power can reset. That means you. You can try over and over.'

He struggled himself to life.

The underground flickered into his vision again. He was staring up at the mountain. Undyne was waiting. He had reset.

"Human, I've been watching you."

"Yeah, I know. Let's just get this over with." Know he knew about the green spears. And he wouldn't let himself get distracted.

Undyne threw a spear at him, and once again, it landed in front of him.

"Use that to defend yourself."

Hiccup picked up the spear, once again. The battle started. Spears came from all sides, and Hiccup span around dodging them or deflecting them with his own, with new determination. After dodging for a while, he began to tire again. Then, he had an idea.

"Oh my gosh, what is that!?" He yelled as loud as he could, pointing toward where he had came from.

Undyne quickly turned, staring in that direction. "I don't see anything..."

Hiccup had already taken off. He dashed as fast as he could, tripping Undyne with the spear she had given him. She fell over with a clank, armor weighing her down. Hiccup ran past a huge moving light show, then over a bridge over lava. Yes, LAVA. He continued without looking down. He turned around, seeing Undyne, still helmetless, moving very slowly forwards.

Hiccup hadn't been very surprised that there had been a fish underneath that armor, he had to admit.

"So.. hot.." Undyne fell over, looking like she was roasting.

Hiccup was reminded of smoked salmon. He turned around, ready to leave and move onwards. He stopped. Turning around, he saw Undyne lying there. He was reminded of a wounded black dragon, shot down in the woods.

'I did this.'

The familiar words echoed in his mind.

'Down here, we don't have to fight.'

He saw a container of water and some cups made of paper. He grabbed as much water as he could, and made his way over to Undyne. He splashed the water over her head, watching as nothing happened.

"Oh, don't die!"

He ran back and forth several times, splashing water over Undyne's head. Finally, she twitched. She looked up at him through one eye, the other patched. Hiccup smiled in relief.

"Oh, thank Thor. You're alive."

Undyne got off her stomach, standing up. She watched warily as Hiccup stood up.

"Why did you save me, human? Why?" She seemed confused, as if she hadn't thought a human was capable of mercy.

"Because I once hurt someone, and could have killed them. I saw you just like I did them, and I couldn't just let you die. I have an issue like that." He laughed awkwardly at the last part.

"I tried to kill you!" Undyne was staring at him in disbelief.

"I know. I know. But... we were at war for Dragons for years. I took one act of mercy, and changed my life forever. The person I hurt is now my best friend. And we have peace now, because I wouldn't kill."

He was seeing the parallels.

"It takes one act of mercy." Hiccup repeated.

Undyne shook her head in disbelief, standing up. She began to move back toward Waterfall.

Hiccup turned away, looking toward the rock and lava that awaited him.

Hotland.

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **Yeah, the quiche is a little out of place, I know. But I wanted it in there somewhere.**

 **I saw the parallels between how Hiccup befriends Toothless by sparing him and Frisk befriending Undyne by sparing her. I figured I'd use that to get our poor unfortunate Viking past this part of the 'game'.**

 **And as for the Monster Candy and food healing? It makes sense, don't it? That's how I interpret the food in the game. Hmm?**

 **Hiccup did die, by the way. He learned how to reset.**

 **Hiccup is #done with the underground. Unfortunately, it's not done with him yet.**

 **And the Mad Dummy becomes the Glad Dummy! I'd hate sarcasm too, if I were him.**


	5. A new Medium

Hiccup was not used to heat like this. Cold, he could handle. Berk was the kind of place where you could get frostbite on your spleen. Wet, no problem. He lived on an island, surrounded by ocean. He had no issue against being warm, it was every Berkian's dream to be warm some day. But not THIS warm. He was trudging along on hot volcano rock, sweat dripping from his face. It was HOT.

"They named these places very aptly." Hiccup wheezed out the sarcasm.

He passed by two figures dressed in armor, ignoring them since they weren't attacking him. He continued and nearly wacked straight into a white building he hadn't noticed until it was inches from him.

"I must really be slipping..."

The wall moved open much to his surprise, and it was dim inside. Hiccup made his way inside, hoping he didn't trip on something. After a while, the lights suddenly flickered on, and Hiccup had to blink a few times before his eyes adjusted.

"Oh my gosh."

Hiccup started at the voice. He looked around, then saw what looked like a short yellow lizard with an overbite in a white shirt. It stared at him through fogged up glasses, and was blushing.

"Oh my gosh! You're here!" She paused as if fighting an internal battle, then walked forward and stared up at him, being only two thirds his height. "I'm Alphys. And you're here!"

Hiccup snorted softly. "Yes, I'm here, nice to meet you, Alphys."

Alphys didn't get the sarcasm, obviously. "Oh, it's really you!" She began to make excited squealing noises.

"Uh, I don't mean to interrupt whatever you're doing, but, who are you, and how do you know who I am, and where is this?"

Alphys blushed more, looking embarrassed. "Yeah, I'm Alphys, the royal scientist. This is the Lab, and you.. well, I've been watching you since you came into Snowdin. Oh, and you're amazing! The way you get through the Underground so easily.. oh, and you're so hot!"

Hiccup blushed despite the fact he was a little creeped out that she had been watching him. 'Easily. Huh.' "Okay, that's a little weird... er..."

Alphys did a little dance. "Oh! This is awesome! I gotta take a picture!" She grabbed out a device that looked much like Hiccup's phone, and turned to stand next to him. She held out the phone. "Smile!"

Hiccup smiled awkwardly. He heard a noise, then Alphys began to fiddle with the phone. Hiccup rolled his eyes and began to move to the other side of the Lab, seeing an exit.

He stopped when he heard a clang.

"Uh oh. He's here."

Hiccup turned to Alphys. "Who?"

Alphys stuttered with a nervous smile. "I should have told you..."

The wall crumbled next to Hiccup. A large grey thing with a red and yellow face and black arms showed up.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen of the underground!" It spoke with a metallic voice as if to an audience.

Hiccup was too stunned to move.

"Welcome to our quiz show! I'm your host, Mettaton!" The thing turned to Hiccup. "And this, is our wonderful actor here to play the part of the human in the underground!"

Bits of paper fell from the ceiling, falling over Hiccup and landing on his armor. Alphys looked as though she was trying really hard not to notice what was going on.

"Uh..." Hiccup stuttered. "What is going on?"

Mettaton waved a finger at him. "Now, now, darling. I ask the questions here."

Hiccup began to back up. This was just... weird. Almost as weird as the "Temmies".

"Alright, rule number one! Failure to answer a question correctly... will end in your death!" Mettaton held up a gloved hand.

Hiccup turned and ran.

* * *

Hiccup continued running for quite a while, despite the heat. He was hoping to stay away from that grey talking thing as much as possible. He finally stopped and fell over part way, hunched over with his hands on his knees, panting.

"I can't take much more of this..."

He continued after a while, nearly walking over a ledge. He stopped and backed up. "Whoa."

Hiccup felt dizzy. Could this place get any hotter? He collapsed onto the hot rock behind him.

* * *

After what was probably a few hours, Hiccup woke up and blinked at the ceiling above him.

He groaned and sat up. His back was very sore. It hurt to move. Then he realized he had been lying on hot rock. He sighed and nibbled a little more of the half eaten food bar. He wouldn't do very well with a burned backside. Checking himself over quickly, he continued to walk onward, carefully avoiding any drops to lava. He knew he could reset, but still, the pain of being burned alive didn't appeal very much.

Hiccup also had to deal with moving floors, lasers, shooting puzzles, which weren't all that hard for a brainy young viking who rides a fire spitting dragon. He thought he had been done with Mettaton. He was very wrong.

"About time you got here. You know it's very rude to walk out of a game show?" Mettaton was there, gloved hands on the sides of his body in a pose that looked almost scolding.

Hiccup looked around. He had no clue whatsoever where he was. He grumbled and began to walk right past the killer robot. "Done. So done. Goodbye."

"Hey!"

Hiccup ignored the grumpy Mettaton and walked faster. "Done!"

* * *

Could the Underground get any worse? Apparently so.

Spiders.

Giant Spiders.

Huge spiders in the shapes of baked goods.

Hiccup was stuck in a web, staring at the hugely monstrous beast that was about to swallow him whole. He struggled helplessly. He did not want to be swallowed by an eight legged muffin with an attitude.

"I have absolutely nothing against spiders, I swear! Please!"

Muffet only laughed.

The creature grabbed Hiccup out of the web and began to swallow him.

"No!"

Hiccup grabbed a canister of Zippleback gas and opened it down the muffin spider's throat. It coughed him out onto the purple floor, and he ran.

As soon as he was far away enough, he began to clean off the spider slobber.

"Okay, now I do hate spiders."

* * *

Hiccup walked right past what was probably another Mettaton show. He couldn't care less. He heard an indignant 'Humph' from the robot as he stormed by.

* * *

Hiccup saw Sans at yet another of his Sentry stations. Hiccup walked up to him, only partially ignoring Sans's surprised look.

"You weren't kidding. You do get around."

Sans shrugged noncommittally. "You look terrible."

"I almost got eaten by a giant spider muffin, I have almost died to some sort of grey talking thing name Mettaton, and the heat is getting to me. I think have heatstroke or something. Which is unheard of on Berk."

He sighed and leaned heavily on the wooden structure. It wiggled a little, and something cold fell on Hiccup's head. He was surprised, taking a hand and brushing off the quickly melting snow, shooting Sans a bewildered look.

"I'm just too lazy to clean it off."

* * *

Hiccup saw a large building of some sort, not giving it a second thought as he trudged in, exhausted. There was a huge puddle on the floor, being created by a statue of Mettaton that was spraying water like a Scauldron. He walked up and put his head underneath the spray, ignoring any looks he got.

"Ah."

The cold water felt good. Or, it was cold compared to what he had walked through. After he had gotten cool enough, he sat down on the edge of the rim around the statue and unhooked his armor for the first time since the Ruins and Home. Toriel popped into his mind, making him ache to talk to her. His phone rang, making him jump a little. He grabbed it and fiddled with it, putting it to his ear.

"Er.. hello?"

"Heya, punk!"

The loud voice made Hiccup wince.

"Not so loud. Who is this?"

"Undyne. I'm with Papyrus. When I asked him how I could contact you, he gave me your phone number."

"Phone..? Never mind. Why do you want to talk to me?" Hiccup sighed as he heard some noises.

"Yeah, I thought about what you said, and I think.. You're totally right! So, I want to apologize for almost killing you a bunch of times! Okay?"

Hiccup smiled. "Totally forgiven. Don't give it another thought."

He heard some more noises. "Hey, wanna come to my house, punk?"

Hiccup stopped his train of thought. "Uh.. where is it?"

"It's in Waterfall, near the garbage dump. You can't miss it, it looks like a giant scowling fish."

Hiccup remembered the house. Couldn't ever forget it. But it was way over there... "I'm in Hotland. I don't know.."

"I'll give you directions."

"Uh, no thanks."

"Suit yourself. You're still awesome, Viking man!"

'Click.'

* * *

Hiccup walked towards the Core, scared out of his mind. What could be inside something so big?

* * *

A long and treacherous journey later, Hiccup walked out the other side of the Core. He was exhausted, and looking forward to resting. Instead, he saw Mettaton.

"Oh, wonderful."

"Human. You have been very, very rude, ignoring my fabulous game shows."

Hiccup growled under his breath. "Yeah, sorry, I have somewhere to be."

"There's something you need to know, darling. Those lasers, the conveyor belts, my shows? It was all a plan by Alphys. She reactivated the puzzles so she could 'help' you. She asked me to play 'killer robot' for her. This was supposed to be our final showdown."

Hiccup stared at Mettaton in disbelief. "Alphys is so nice.. weird, but nice."

"Ah, she does have feelings for you, darling, she's rooting for you to get out of this underground alive. But she wanted to be a part of your adventure."

Hiccup sighed and face-palmed for no particular reason. "I guess I should tell her I have a girlfriend already."

Mettaton's lights blinked. "Human, I would have fought you... but... I don't really care about killing you. I care about ratings. I want to make my audience happy, and they want to see a human and a robot face off. So, will you help me give them a show to remember?"

Hiccup thought for a moment. "Will it result in my death?"

"Of course not, darling. It'll be a staged fight."

Hiccup nodded. "Fine. I guess I can go with that."

Mettaton reached back and flipped a switch on his back. "Then let's make this a show everyone will love, darling!"

Hiccup watched as lights came on, and the entire area was lit up with lights that moved. A bunch of monsters sat in seats below, cheering for Mettaton. Hiccup's eyes flitted back to the robot, who no longer looked like a cube on a wheel. He looked like a pink and black armored human, with a grey face and black hair dramatically draped over one eye.

"Let's go, darling."

Hiccup readied himself for attacks, but Mettaton simply began dancing. The crowd went wild. Mettaton pointed to Hiccup, and he was unsure of what to do. He began dancing to the strangely catchy music that was playing, beginning to dance more and more. They continued in the dance-off, Hiccup doing some of his acrobatic stunts here and there, and finally ending the show by pulling out Inferno and lighting it ablaze, spinning around on his metal foot. The resulting light show was rather spectacular, a fire trail appearing to chase Hiccup's sword as he spun around. Even Mettaton seemed impressed.

"Oh wow, look at these ratings!" Mettaton pointed to a board above them featuring moving colored lines.

Hiccup smiled and did another spin before taking his remaining canister of gas and spinning that around himself, ducking as he lit it. The result was a huge 'ooh' from the crowd. Mettaton and Hiccup finished the dance-off by dancing on sync, Hiccup doing his best to mimic the robot's moves. They finally ended by doing a bow, and the crowd left. The lights turned off, and Mettaton smiled at Hiccup.

"For a guy who wears braids, you sure can shake a leg, darling."

Hiccup smiled and nodded. "Thank you. I think."

Mettaton pointed to Inferno. "How does that work, darling? Magic?"

"No, I put Monstrous Nightmare saliva on the blade, and spark it, and it'll ignite. It can cut through rock. As for the gas? Same story, but I can use it to light explosions from afar and such."

Mettaton smiled. "Quite interesting, darling." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I know you're looking for a big black dragon."

Hiccup nodded, it hadn't occurred to him to ask Mettaton. Or Alphys. "Yeah, you seen him?"

"I have seen him. But.."

"Where?"

"Last I saw him, he was with Alphys."

* * *

Hiccup stormed into Alphys's Lab. He didn't see the yellow lizard anywhere.

"Alphys?"

No answer.

He snorted in irritation.

Then he saw a paper on the floor. He picked it up, and there was a bunch of writing, which again, he couldn't read. There was an arrow on the top of the note, and before he had picked it up, it had been pointing to a door with a sign next to it. Putting the note back down, he began to walk towards the door. It opened.

"Toothless?"

He walked inside, and the doors closed. The room jerked, and began to move. Hiccup panicked, looking around wildly.

"Toothless? Alphys? Anyone?"

He had the feeling he was falling. Fast. The room jerked to one side, throwing him against the wall. He let out a yelp of pain, and everything went dark. He began to look around, wondering if he had died again and would have to reset. But he heard noises still. He walked toward the opening, disoriented from the fall.

He came out into a darker area with dark blue walls and floors. He heard a roar. A very familiar roar.

"Toothless."

* * *

 **Yup cliffhanger again.**

 **Toothless is in true lab. And we know what Alphys did to the monsters. What did she do to toothless?**

 ***dun dun dun***

 **Please review!**


	6. Here we are

**Oh yes Toothless... are u ok buddy...**

 ***evil snicker***

* * *

Hiccup quickly placed where the roar was coming from, and began to run after it. He felt panic with every step. This place was creepy. Was Toothless hurt..? If Alphys had done something to him.. He began to run faster, his prosthetic clicking on the hard floor. He passed some white beds, then a very creepy looking skull made of metal. He saw a white creature of some kind and Toothless restling ahead. He panicked more as he stopped in front of the fighting duo. The creature suddenly tripped Toothless, and had him pinned. Toothless growled up at the creature. Hiccup pulled out his sword and lit it. Both Dragon and creature turned to look at him, surprised.

"Get off him, you.. whatever you are."

The creature backed away, looking startled. Toothless got up and stood beside the creature, snarling at Hiccup.

"What the..? Bud?"

Then he realized they had been play fighting. Toothless stared at Hiccup through dangerously narrowed eyes, tail wrapped around the white thing protectively.

"Toothless?" Hiccup walked forward in disbelief, putting inferno away.

The white thing whimpered and Toothless snarled deeper.

"Gat back, human." Toothless barked. "Leave him alone."

Hiccup nearly fainted. "What? You can.. talk?" He stared in disbelief, another thought hitting his mind. "You're okay! And.. you're friends with that... and you don't..." He froze. "Do you know who I am?"

Toothless growled. "No, and I don't want to. You scared Endogeny. Leave him alone."

Hiccup started to cry a little. "That's why you left me.. you don't remember me! You must have hit your head in the crash! Oh no, Toothless!"

Toothless snarled. "That's not my name. Now, are you here to hurt us? Because if you are.." He left the sentence unfinished.

"No, I'd never hurt you! I thought.. that was trying to hurt you, but since it isn't.. I won't hurt it, I promise. Did someone give you a name? And did you wonder why you're wearing a saddle?"

Toothless looked thoughtful for a moment, and his eyes flicked to Hiccup's leg. _Memory_ flickered in his green eyes.

"I don't know.."

He looked at his fin for a moment, then his eyes travelled to Hiccup's right shoulder pad. The same image on each, connecting them.

"I.. don't... know.."

He turned to Endogeny, as if he held the answers. The six legged white thing gave a bark. It stared at Toothless through what looked like a hole in it's head. Toothless snorted and turned back to Hiccup.

"Humans are our enemy."

With that, he began to tear off his saddle, fin included.

"No!" Hiccup ran to stop him.

Toothless smacked him aside with his tail, and began to chew at the cable connecting the front to the back. Hiccup stared, helpless.

"No... Toothless..."

Hiccup began to cry. He had lost his best friend.

"No... t..t.. no.."

Toothless had succeeded in removing the rigging without a large amount of damage. He picked it up roughly in his teeth and flung it so it landed in front of Hiccup. The Night Fury had his teeth bared.

"T..T... ooth.. le...ss..." Hiccup stared at him through tear filled eyes. "You.. can't forget me like this.. please remember.."

"Humans are our enemy. We need a seventh soul. Then, monsters can go free. You will die."

Hiccup was too scared to move. Endogeny whimpered softly as if he could sense there was something off about this.

"Alphys has been so nice to me, helping me remember who I am, giving me a home, and friends, telling me I might be able to help us go free, that I might be the key to breaking the barrier. She said there was a human. You must be it." Toothless started to stalk forward.

Hiccup backed himself against the dark blue wall. This was too familiar. Way too familiar.

Toothless opened his mouth to fire a blast.

"No! TOOTHLESS!"

Toothless stopped. More memories flickered in his eyes. He swallowed the blast that had been seconds from killing Hiccup.

Hiccup was crying in a crumpled heap now, terrified. "T..t...t...t...oo.."

Toothless shook his head and ran out.

* * *

Hiccup wasn't sure how long he lay there. He didn't care. Without Toothless, the one reason he had gotten up out of that bed of flowers, the tracks he had followed, asking every monster he came across if a dragon had gone by, all that for nothing. There was no reason to continue. No reason to move on. Without Toothless, nothing mattered anymore. Nothing. The first friend he had ever had. The dragon who showed him mercy, showed him freedom, saved his life. That dragon was gone. Gone forever. Hiccup let out a pained cry as if he'd been stabbed in the heart.

When he finally opened his eyes, he realized he was in one of the white beds he had passed. Alphys was watching him, and Endogeny was sitting a ways away, whimpering. Alphys noticed him stir. Hiccup stared at her, anger beginning to burn in his eyes.

"What did you do to my friend?!" Hiccup sat up, throwing the white blanket off. "What did you tell him?!"

Alphys looked deeply upset. "I'm sorry, I didn't know! I thought he was a monster! A weird one, I had to teach him how to speak, but.. I really didn't know, I'm sorry.. I didn't know.."

Hiccup's anger melted away. Underneath was nothing. Emptiness. "It's not your fault. He's gone."

Hiccup stood up and looked around, wondering what to do next. He fell back onto the bed and buried his face in his hands, weeping silently and tearlessly.

He was aware of almost nothing for a while. Maybe Toothless will be happy here, he thought. He likes Endogeny, he likes Alphys, he has a home.. he won't ever remember what we had.. Hiccup finally stood and stared at Alphys. "How do I get out of here?"

Alphys lowered her head. "I'll show you the way."

* * *

Hiccup walked emptily through New Home. He trudged slowly, not having anything to fight for anymore. How would he get back to Berk without Toothless? What would be the point? He walked through into a large hall with pillars and colorful windows. It was dark and moody.

"Hey, pal. Been through a lot, haven't you." Sans was leaning on one of the pillars ahead.

Hiccup gave him a weak look. He didn't say anything.

"It's tough, losin' a friend. I'm so sorry, pal. I can only imagine what you're feeling."

Hiccup shook his head and lowered it, staring at the floor below.

"I gotta tell you something, pal. I know this lady in the Ruins. We're pals, she likes terrible jokes and puns like I do. We used to tell gags through the door. One day, she asks me to spare the next human that goes through. She makes me promise. So I do. If she hadn't done that... I never would have met you. I would have killed you. You're the greatest pal I've ever met."

Hiccup barely heard him. "Toothless..."

Sans gave him a sympathetic look. "Pal, up ahead is where you'll meet King Asgore. And pal, he's not gonna be easy on you like they've been telling you. He needs a human soul. And he's going to get one, if you're not careful. I'm thinkin you need to rest a bit before you go in there."

Hiccup sighed and sat down, his back against one of the colored windows. He stared blankly at the ceiling.

* * *

Toothless rounded the corner and saw the human there, all alone against the stained glass window. He walked up, still holding the saddle in his mouth. The human didn't move as he approached.

"Human?"

Hiccup stirred and looked at Toothless, eyes full of pain.

"I can't explain it, but I feel something. I feel.." He looked down at the saddle, then back into the green eyes of the human. "..that we're meant to be together."

The human didn't react.

"Human?"

Still nothing. He looked as though the life had been drained out of him.

"Hiccup?"

Hope sparked in the pine green eyes. "Toothless?"

"I don't remember everything. But I remember the cove. I remember you sparing me. I remember.. Hiccup."

Hiccup's eyes filled with fresh tears. Happy ones. "Toothless!"

They hugged deeply.

After a saddle refit, they reunited for a while. Then, they began to head together toward Asgore's chamber. The final battle awaited.

* * *

 **Not the end yet. Okay...? Good.**

 **Hiccup's reaction to losing Toothless is partially based off of something out of Digimon tamers, where Jeri loses Leomon and goes all empty and sad. Fortunately, Toothless is starting to remember.**

 **Yeah.**

 **Okay.**

 **Er...**

 **Please review!**


	7. Flowey's chapter

**Ooh hadn't thought of that... Asgore reminding Hiccup and Toothless of Stoick... Cool idea...**

 **...**

Hiccup and Toothless walked into a flowered chamber with a large figure in a robe. He had huge horns sticking out of his head.

"Just a moment. Let me finish watering these flowers." Asgore spoke with a deep voice. He began humming.

Hiccup waited patiently, and finally, Asgore turned around and saw them. His cheery smile disappeared. Something unreadable crossed his face.

"Oh. Well... I guess you're here. If there's anything you want to get done before... now's the time. Come to the barrier when you're ready."

Asgore turned and left the room. Hiccup turned to Toothless.

"Any second thoughts?"

"Nope." Toothless grinned and smacked Hiccup lightly with his wing. "Let's do this."

Hiccup grinned, grateful for his friend more than ever. They followed Asgore into a large chamber where there was a huge glowing wall that seemed to lead outside. Hiccup took a deep breath, seeing Asgore standing there.

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." He knew there was no way out. This was to the death.

Hiccup took out a breath and grabbed out his sword. Without Toothless, he would not have stood a chance. He looked and saw his friend, ready for the fight. Igniting Inferno, he stepped forward.

Asgore pulled out a huge red trident. "It was nice to meet you, human."

"Nice to meet you too."

A flash of light appeared, and in a blast of fire, Asgore was thrown aside. Toriel walked forward out of the shadows, glaring at him. She turned to a shocked Hiccup.

"My child. It is good to see you again."

Hiccup nodded. "Wonderful to see you, but how why are you here?"

Toriel's face fell a bit. "My child, I realized I couldn't let you kill Asgore, or him kill you. It is not right to kill someone so someone else can leave. Is that what I have not been trying to prevent? Even Asgore deserves pity, despite what he has done."

Hiccup smiled. "Yeah, makes sense."

Asgore had gotten up. "Tori? Is that you?"

"Do not "Tori" me, Asgore Dreemurr. You're pathetic. If you really wanted to free monsters, you could have gotten just one soul and gotten the others outside the barrier instead of waiting here meekly hoping another human never comes." She was glaring at him.

Hiccup stared at them. They knew each other personally.

A familiar voice sounded behind him. He whipped around to see Papyrus running in. **"No one hurt anyone!"**

Undyne followed. "Hey, everyone chill!"

Alphys appeared, walking slower. She had something in her hands. "Is everyone okay?"

Sans was the last to arrive waltzing in like nothing was wrong.

Toothless stared at them all, eyes narrowed. Well, except for Alphys. He trusted her.

"Uh.. what are you guys doing here?"

Undyne stared around. "We're here to rescue you!" She looked ready to throw spears at anyone who came close to Hiccup.

Then they all, except of course, Alphys, stared at Toothless in shock. Toriel seemed to notice he was there for the first time. Sans's eyes got an inch wider. Papyrus's mouth dropped open, and Undyne stared at him, wondering if he was a threat.

"Toothless, meet Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Toriel. Everyone, meet Toothless."

Toothless grunted and sat down next to Hiccup, still looking around for danger. "Hello, everyone."

Sans waved. "Yo."

Papyrus stared at the dragon, amazed.

Undyne and Toothless exchanged a look. Hiccup half wondered if Toothless would eat her. Then he remembered Toothless had been here for a while, and probably knew that Undyne was no ordinary fish.

Toriel stared for a moment, then smiled and waved. "Hello. You must be that dragon Hiccup asked about."

Toothless's eyes widened. "He asked about me?"

All the monsters nodded at once. All of them had been asked at least once as to the whereabouts of a dragon, except Asgore.

Toothless looked back at Hiccup. Something sparked in his eyes. "Hiccup... you really are my friend. I'm sorry I ever forgot."

Hiccup smiled and the two embraced again, after a while, it ended in Hiccup being covered in dragon slobber. Everyone laughed as the two play faught. Alphys handed the thing she had been holding to Hiccup. It was a locket. A heart shaped locket with the skull symbol that he used on it. He opened it and saw a picture of the Skelebros, Undyne, and Alphys in a pose. In runes on the inside of the lid, it said:

"So you never forget. -Your friends."

Hiccup wiped a tear away from his eye. They all group hugged, and Toriel joined. Asgore hovered a little ways away, watching.

Hiccup waved him over. "Come here, Asgore."

Asgore smiled and walked over, keeping a noticed distance from Toriel. There was definitely something between them.

When they stopped group hugging, Alphys turned to Papyrus. "You called everyone here, except for her, right?" She motioned to Toriel. "How did you know to call us?"

Papyrus shrugged. **"Let's just say.."**

They all turned to him.

 **"A tiny flower told me."**

Alphys winced. So did Toriel and Sans.

"A... tiny... flower...?"

A vine flew unexpectedly out of the wall, grabbing everyone, even Toothless, except Hiccup. A vine wrapped around Toothless's muzzle, inhibiting his fire shooting capability. He struggled, and so did Undyne. Everyone else seemed frozen. A familiar, scary laugh echoed through the room.

"Oh, you IDIOTS."

Flowey appeared out of the ground, looking smug.

"While you all were having your little party, I got the humans souls!"

Hiccup took a step forward. He took out Inferno, but didn't light it up yet. "Flowey." He had a dangerously low but venom filled voice. "Let them go. Now."

Flowey laughed. "He he he. Hilarious. You think this is over? You really think you're just going to be able to leave? This is just a story. You don't exist. I don't exist. None of this matters. There is no home for you, no home for me. Everything here is planned. Every action just a word on a page. But with the souls.. I can break free. I can escape this terrible place. I will beat the writer."

Hiccup was shocked. Just a story? He didn't exist? "No. We all matter. Every life matters."

"We don't exist. What part of that don't you get? But these souls.. now that I have them, the writer has no power over me. Everything I do, I do on my own. You're still a pawn. I'm not."

"But.. wouldn't the souls count as things that don't exist?" Hiccup was confused.

"Hey, I don't ask questions. I just want the power to escape the story. All those who are reading this story? All those who will someday? They'll know I escaped. Then, when I break free? I'll take THEIR souls, too. I'll become a GOD. I'll be so powerful, nothing can hold me in. I'll take the writers soul. I'll take the souls of those she loves." He began laughing maniacally. "I'll be FREE! And I'll start.. with yours. I'll take it if I have to rip it from your body, little viking."

Hiccup took a step back. Nothing mattered. Nothing. But he couldn't let Flowey escape this place. He wouldn't. He couldn't let the Flower terrorize worlds he had never and would never see.

Some friendliness pellets flew at him. He dodged them. More and more flew, and he dodged. He began to tire. One pellet struck his leg. He collapsed in pain. More began to pummel him. He was barely aware of the others cheering him on.

The pain stopped.

"We're on your side, human!" It was Undyne.

 **"You can do it! Just do what I would do! Believe in you!"** Papyrus.

"Technically, it's impossible for you to beat him.. but I've seen you do the impossible before!" Alphys.

"C'mon, you haven't beaten this chump yet? Kick his face in with your leg, pal!" Sans.

"My child, you've been through so much. I will always be with you." Toriel.

"You can do this. You're our last hope." Asgore.

"You're my best friend and I'm not going to let you die!" Toothless.

Hiccup looked up and saw Toothless had broken free of the vines. He wrapped himself around Hiccup, his nostrils and spine glowing. He had charged up again. The Alpha. He snarled at Flowey.

Flowey snickered. "You just don't understand, do you? You're just delaying the inevitable, no matter what you do. I have an eternity. You don't."

Hiccup stood up and got onto Toothless's back. "We'll fight you as long as we can."

Flowey smirked and let off another round of pellets. Toothless roared and blasted at them. They ripped through the blast, hitting them both. One struck dangerously close to Hiccup's heart. He gasped and fell back, everything swaying. He could feel his body beginning to fail him for the second time in the underground.

"No.."

He fell onto his knees, grasping at his chest. He was bleeding. He was only partially aware of Toothless's furious roar, a plasma blast, and a flash of light. Toothless landed with a a thump in front of Hiccup, glow fading.

"Bud..? Toothless!"

Hiccup struggled over to Toothless, barely feeling his friend's heartbeat when he checked for it. A wave of pure fury swept him. He stared at Flowey, who was still grinning.

"Looks like I win."

In a roar of pure anger, Hiccup ignited Inferno, leaping forward with strength he didn't know he had. He struck Flowey upside his flower head. The flower lit on fire, but didn't seem to mind.

"Hah. Don't make me laugh. I have the power of six souls. You're a dying human." He smirked as the fire went out. "You lose."

Hiccup collapsed back onto his knees, looking back at Toothless's limp body. But the dragon's eyes were still open. He was still alive.

"Hiccup... stay determined. You can... do this... you're unstoppable... as long as you.. have... determination... to save... the world."

Hiccup crawled over to his friend.

"Don't leave me... not again..."

"Hiccup... this place isn't like our world. We can do things that we normally couldn't do." He began to stand up on shaky legs. "Let's use our strength to destroy this terrible little monster once and for all. Together."

Hiccup felt tears in his eyes. They were going to fight death together. They were going to fight for everything. Together. As one.

He nodded.

Their souls, which reflected each others, moved together and beat as one. Strength poured through their body. They combined. Through sheer DETERMINATION.

Flowey had absorbed the other's souls. And every monster soul in the underground. He transformed into a horned monster that resembled Toriel and Asgore. He had a huge grin.

"It's me, your best friend. Asriel Dreemurr."

Hiccup and Toothless turned as one to Asriel. "You cannot leave here. The writer forbids it. They have given us the power to defeat you."

Asriel grinned. "We'll see, Hiccup. And Toothless. Hicctooth, I guess? Or Toothcup? I always was terrible at naming. I get that from my father."

The fight began.

* * *

 **Yup ending it here for this chapter. Did you catch the quote from HTTYD 2? Tell me if you saw it.**

 **I shattered the fourth wall. Hope they can get that back together. It's not what's in the story that's at stake. It's us...** **Creepy, right?**

 **Hiccup and Toothless will be called "The hero" in the next chapter so you don't get confused. Keep that in mind. Since they are in one body right now, and I don't want to constantly say both names every time, I'll make it simple and refer to them as one person. Kay?**

 **Please review! :D**


	8. His chapter

**Well... this will be interesti** ng...

* * *

The hero took a step forward. Asriel scoffed.

The hero was clad in armor, a cape, and had Hiccup's head in a mask that only covered the top half of his face, black ears sticking out the top. Night Fury wings spread from his back. A long tail with one red fin trailed behind. He only had one leg, but where a peg leg used to be, there was only white light in the shape of a Night Fury's leg. The hero glowed with a strange blueish tinge.

Asriel laughed, throwing stars at the hero.

"You really think you have any chance of stopping me?"

The hero dodged the stars with unnatural speed. He countered with plasma blasts released from his hands.

"Yes. We do."

Asriel held a strange looking gun. It let off a bunch of blasts. "Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic." The blaster let off one big blast, which missed the hero by a large margin.

The hero smirked. "Who's pathetic?" Another bunch of plasma blasts flew out from him, almost looking like they were coming out of nowhere.

Asriel dodged them easily.

The hero held out both hands, and swords of fire appeared. Asriel did the same thing, white swords appearing in his hands. The swordfight began, each attacking and dodging with perfect accuracy. It was clear they were evenly matched, despite Asriel having seven human souls. He let off a grunt of frustration.

"Oh, why won't you just quit?" He snarled past their blades, which were locked.

The hero grunted and with a surge of energy, unlocked their swords and cut Asriel's garment sleeve. "No giving up. We have to stay determined."

Asriel snarled and summoned lightning, and the hero dodged that. One struck him, and he didn't seem fazed. The battle then took to the air.

Asriel tore off his robe and sprouted wings. Armor appeared on his body, most of it with heart shapes on it. He had white gloves, and his horns got longer, his fangs grew longer. He took off and began to pummel the hero with comets of fire.

The hero opened his wings, taking off easily. The cape fell off and landed on the ground, armor was underneath with the skull pattern, now winged, etched on it. The hero flew around Asriel, faster in the air than on the ground. He blasted Asriel's colorful wing.

"You can't outspeed a Night Fury." He taunted.

Asriel snarled in return. "You can't kill a god."

The hero stopped, hovering in place. "And who said you were a god? You may be powerful, but you are not a god. You haven't defeated us yet. If you were a god, you would have escaped this place already." He held out a hand, but not to attack. "Let us help you. Stop this."

"No.." Asriel was starting to cry for some reason. "No! I have to escape this place! It's what they wanted!"

"They?" The hero stared at Asriel. "Who do you mean, they?"

Asriel stopped. Frozen. "Chara. They wanted to escape. They wanted too, but couldn't. They died trying. I have to finish it."

The hero lowered his head. "I'm sorry. Maybe this is just a story, like you say. It seems to be. If it is, then we really are trapped in a place where everything is planned. Asriel.. we can't get free. But if you want to be powerful, you'll be alone."

Asriel stared at him, eyes narrowing. "What do you mean?"

"Asriel. Once you absorb every soul and become a god, what then? You'll be alone in this world, powerful and alone."

That seemed to strike a nerve. "Alone?"

"What if you try to leave and fail? What if you are trapped in here?"

Asriel was crying. "No! I don't want to be alone!"

"The more power you get, the more alone you'll be." The hero held out a hand. "You don't have to be alone. We'll be your friends."

Asriel stared at him. "You will?"

The hero nodded. "Yes."

Asriel took the hero's outstretched hand. They stared for a long moment. Asriel smiled. The hero smiled. They both landed on the ground, wings folding neatly. Asriel shrunk down, horns disappearing. He was now wearing a striped shirt, and looked like a little kid.

"Thank you, Hiccup. Toothless. You are good friends. I'm not." He lowered his head and began to cry.

The hero hesitated for only a moment. He walked forward and kneeled down on one knee. He wrapped his arms around Asriel.

After a long hug, Asriel smiled up at the hero. "Thank you so much.. we'll be friends for a long time, right?"

The hero smiled. "Yes."

The hero suddenly let out a groan of pain and collapsed, clutching his heart. Everything began to go dark. Pain shot through his whole body.

Everything went black.

* * *

Hiccup was lying on the ground, surrounded by his friends. Toothless nuzzled him worriedly. Everyone else watched as his breathing got weaker and weaker.

The pellet that had hit his heart was still there, killing him slowly.

Toothless licked his face once.

After they had collapsed, they had separated back into two people again.

Asriel had released everyone's souls and gone back to being a flower. He was among those watching now, tears streaming down his face, dripping off of his petals. "No..."

Toriel was on her knees, softly crying. She silently hoped Hiccup would pull through. It wasn't looking good for him. "My child.."

Sans was crying too, promising Hiccup anything he wanted if he survived. "Pal."

Papyrus stood frozen, staring down at the armored Viking with a hopeless expression. "Hiccup..."

Undyne wasn't crying, but she wanted too. She refused to cry, she had to stay strong. "C'mon, punk, live."

Alphys wasn't watching. She was kneeling, looking away and crying.

Mettaton had joined, and looked surprisingly somber. "Darling..."

Asgore had his head bowed in respect for the Viking. "He helped us all."

Flowet spoke up, staring at everyone. "I'm sorry, everyone. I acted so terribly. He doesn't deserve to die. I won't let him." He looked at Hiccup's pale face. "I won't let him!"

Hiccup stopped breathing, going limp.

Toothless whined. "No.. Hiccup."

Flowey gritted his teeth. "We can do anything in this world. I will save you, Hiccup."

Flowey began to glow. The six souls came back, floating around him. "Save him. Please." Flowey was crying. "Save him! Save my friend!"

The souls took Flowey's energy, and gave it to Hiccup.

"Goodbye, Hiccup. Remember me. Go home." Asriel faded away.

Hiccup didn't move.

Everyone stared.

"N..nothing happened." Alphys frowned. "Guess he's gone.."

Hiccup took in a breath, and began gasping. Toothless's ears perked up.

He was alive.

* * *

Hiccup opened his eyes. Everything was a blur. He shut them again with a moan. He waited until he was more awake, then opened his eyes again. He saw Toothless's eyes staring down into his.

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup responded with another moan. His chest hurt. A lot.

"I almost lost you."

Hiccup stared at him in surprise. "What do you mean?" His voice was a murmur.

"You almost died." Toothless was upset.

Hiccup sighed and tried to relax.

"Where are we?"

"Asgore's castle. In the room with the beds. We took you here after you started breathing again." Toothless answered.

"Again?" Hiccup tried to sit up, only to have terrible amounts of pain go through his body. He fell back with a pained noise. "I stopped?"

Toothless nodded slowly. "Flowey saved you."

Hiccup's eyes filled with tears. "Asriel..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Hiccup decided to get some more rest. They'd be headed home as soon as he was well enough. He needed to recover.

* * *

 **And.. ending it here.**

 **Hope you like.**

 **Please review!**


	9. Final goodbye

Thank **you everyone for the support!**

 **=D**

* * *

Hiccup opened his eyes to a bunch of blurry faces. All his friends in the underground. He smiled and sat up, feeling considerably less pain doing so. Smiles filled the room.

"Hey, guys."

Undyne dashed forward and gave Hiccup a rough hug, but gentle for her. Hiccup struggled a little to breath.

"Had enough of not breathing, if you don't mind."

Undyne released him and gave him a punch on the arm. "You scared us, punk!"

Hiccup was reminded of a certain blonde girl. Except it was pain first with her. He grinned. Then he realized someone was missing. He looked at all the faces in the room.

Alphys.

Sans.

Papyrus.

Toriel.

Asgore.

Undyne.

Toothless.

No Flowey.

He thought maybe it was because the flower was stuck in the ground outside, waiting to be updated on the situation.

"Hey, where's Flowey?"

All the faces changed from grin to grim.

Hiccup's heart sank. "No."

Toothless nodded. "He saved you. He used the power of the souls to wish you back to life. Alphys says it wouldn't have been possible for you to live otherwise. He.. he gave his life for yours. And just before, trying to kill you. It's amazing. I explained to the others what happened between us.."

Hiccup was stunned.

Then amazed.

Then terrified.

Then guilty.

Then he began to cry.

Another sacrifice to save his life.

Another person dead for him.

He curled back under the covers, crying softly.

Hiccup just wanted to go home.

* * *

Hiccup sat on Toothless, ready to take off and find his way to Berk. He looked back at the monsters he had befriended, feeling happy for them. They were free. The barrier broken, they were now headed off to live with humans in peace. Hiccup wished them the best of luck.

He had given Toriel a huge hug. And suggested other terrible uses for snails. She had laughed happily.

He had gotten Sans back with some terrible bone puns. Sans had laughed and given Hiccup a whoopie cushion. Hiccup decided he would not give it to the twins.

Hiccup shook Papyrus's hand, giving him a pat on the shoulder. Papyrus handed Hiccup a recipe for spaghetti. Hiccup shrugged and took it.

Hiccup was squeezed again by Undyne, hoping his ribs and lungs survived. She said a goodbye and thanked him for everything.

Hiccup hugged Alphys, and told her that he had enjoyed her company. He forgave her for everything. She handed him the locket, which had fallen off. It was fixed now, Asgore and Toriel drawn into it.

Hiccup showed Mettaton how his sword worked in more detail. Mettaton had been amazed. Mettaton, in return, had given him an autographed photo of him. Hiccup had shrugged and stuck it in is map book.

Hiccup gave Asgore a happy goodbye and wished him and the monsters the best of luck, from Chief to King. They both understood the need for hard decisions. The King of the Monsters gave Hiccup some golden flower seeds and a teacup.

Now he was sitting on Toothless, ready for a long journey home. Things would never be the same, that was for sure. Waving one last goodbye, he opened Toothless's fin, and they took off, headed back the way they came, over the mountain, over the wreckage of trees from the crash, back toward where the storm had thrown them. The continent disappeared, replaced by familiar ocean. It got a little colder over time. Toothless finally broke the silence.

"I'm going to miss them. Especially Alphys and Endogeny. Heh. Even Mettaton."

"Yeah, Sans, Papyrus, and Toriel always had me going one way or another. I'll miss them a lot."

"And Flow.. Asriel?"

"Yes." He choked a little. Flowey. The little flower that had tried to kill him, kill everyone, and break free of the 'story'. The flower that had saved his life and broke the barrier.

"I'll miss him too." Toothless murmured.

Hiccup sighed and leaned into Toothless, feeling the warm roughness of his scales.

"I'm glad we're still together, bud. For whatever comes."

Toothless smiled back at him. "For whatever comes, my friend."

And Berk appeared on the horizon.

* * *

 **And the end!**

 **But not all there is.**

 **There will be a sequal!**

 **Eh.. maybe.**

 **Don't count on it.**

 **Actually...**

 **There definitely will be more. Definitely.**

 **Please review!**


	10. The hero's ballad (link fixed)

**A/N: I wrote a theme for The Hero, who fought Asriel in one of the final chapters.**

 **It's a combination of Hiccup's theme, the Night Fury's theme, and The Hero's theme.**

 **Here's a link to check it out!**

colon slash slash online sequencer dot net slash 495837

 **I forgot fanfiction hates links. I fixed it. Just type what it tells you and enjoy!**


End file.
